He's Back?
by ice888cream
Summary: Clarisse pushed Percy into Death Lake. He died. But he's back, haunting the people of Camp Half- Blood. Or is it more like pranking?
1. He's Back

He's Back?

Clarisse's Pov

One day I was bored. I wanted to go toss Prissy into Death Lake for entertainment. And that is exactly what I did. It was funny at first. But now, I regret it. He died.

Annabeth's Pov

I'm so sad. Percy died. I mean, it was funny at first when he was blind, deaf, drunk, would faint at certain times, when he just couldn't talk for some reason, and when we had to lock him in a chamber because he was a bit drunk because he fell in to Death Lake. But it wasn't funny when I found out that he was going to die in 10 minutes.

Thalia's Pov

Okay, okay, I guess I was laughing like crazy when I saw Percy destroying camp with a club and saying "Raw! Bugl!". I guess it wasn't his fault since he was drunk, but come on. It was hilarious. Well, not the part when Annabeth found out he was going to die in 10 minutes. But, that all changed 3 days ago. He's back.

**A/N I know, I know, incredibly short chapter and boring, but I'll try my best to make it interesting.**


	2. It was probably just my imagination

Nico's Pov

That kelp head is so daring. He came back as a spirit, to haunt, no, prank the campers of Camp Half-Blood. Or so he told me. I mean, I'm glad he's back and stuff, but still.

Leo's Pov

I screamed. There was a humongous wave that was about to crash down on me. Then I heard some faint laughing. It was Percy! But he already died. It was my imagination. Or was it?

Piper's Pov

I heard a faint shout coming from my cabin. I quickly jogged over, wondering why someone shouted. I opened the door. It was a flying hairdryer! But then, I thought I saw Percy holding it. But he was gone, so it was probably just my imagination. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, who knows?

**A/N I know it's short, but I want to leave some other pranks for the next chapter. Review!**


	3. You outpranked me, the Prank Master!

**A/N Hi….**

Annabeth's Pov

I stumbled as I saw a flying book that was coming towards me to smack my face. Then I saw someone holding it. It was seaweed brain! Then he disappeared, and the book fell onto the floor. I swear I saw him right there holding it, but I was probably hallucinating. I doubt that I'm hallucinating, but I'm just going to go with it for now.

Jason's Pov

I shrieked like a little girl. The statue of my father in the Thalia and my cabin was… well, I don't know, possessed or something? All I can say is that it started to smirk, and it destroyed half of the cabin. I don't know how many drachmas I will have to pay for this. All I know is that… well, it'll be a lot. Then I thought I saw kelp- for –brains leaning on the wall, laughing, as if I, Jason Grace, going bankrupt is really funny. Trust me, it's not.

Conner's Pov

Ah… another nice day of pranking… maybe I should prank Clarrise… or should I prank Will… maybe I should prank Nico… but I really don't want to be attacked by an army of skeletons…

Then, my thoughts were interrupted by a bucket of cheese poured onto my head. I sighed. What a classic prank. I should've known this was coming. I might as well be mental, 'cause I think I just saw a pair of sea green eyes, jet black hair, and a triumphant smile. (That's probably because he just pranked the prank master.)

I'll get him back soon, I thought. Wait… isn't he dead? Wow, there's something wrong with my brain. I should get surgery or something.


	4. It reeks!

Clarrise's Pov

I sighed. This is the 50th time I beat Chris in a duel. Then, I heard a cry from my cabin. A cry screaming, "Floating swords!"

You have got to be kidding me.

As I marched to my cabin and kicked open the door, I stood there just to see… floating swords.

Then I heard someone burst into laughter. I glared at everyone in the room, and looked straight into each of their eyes.

Then, I saw a pair of sea green eyes. But they disappeared as soon as they had come.

For all I know, my mind may be going all whack-a-do, but maybe, just maybe, my mind isn't.

Chris's Pov

I sighed. This is the 50th time Clarrise had beaten me in a duel. Just then, Conner and Travis started jogging over to me.

"Our cabin stinks," said Conner.

"It doesn't stink, we just aren't very important," I said.

"No, really, it reeks. Someone put a stink bomb in our cabin, and none of our siblings did it," said Travis.

"I've got to see this for myself. Well, more like smell this for myself," I said jogging gracefully(not), to my cabin.

It really did reek. I looked around the cabin to find any clues of who bombed the cabin. There, in the corner of the cabin, was a pair of sea green eyes, and jet black hair. It was Percy! He was wearing a really smug look. Then he disappeared, as if he was never there.

I might be hallucinating. I might not be hallucinating. Who knows?


	5. M-My S-S-Stuff!

Nico's Pov

Agh! I should've known that I was Percy's next target! I'm so dumb! At least it wasn't that bad. I mean, I was just showering and then the water stopped.

Then, after 5 minutes, the water turned back on. But guess what! It was freezing cold water from the Arctic Ocean!

I sighed. Classic Percy prank.

Will's Pov

I was practicing writing a limerick. It went like this:

I once had a ten foot snake,

I had bought it at a lake,

It wanted some fleas,

Instead it got cheese,

Now, it's obsessed with corn-flakes.

I mean, average poem, but at least it was better then one of my dad's poems. I mean, seriously.

Dreams like a podcast,  
>Downloading truth in my ears.<br>They tell me cool stuff.

Worst. Poem. Ever. No offence dad.

Then, my pen started squirting ink all over the place.

M-My s-s-stuff…


	6. I'm only writing stories for fun :l

**A/N**

**Dear Mr. Khan,**

**I am only writing stories for fun, and I don't care if people like them or not. And if you didn't like the first 2 chapters, then why did you keep on reading my story until the 3****rd**** chapter? And plus, even if you like my story or not, I'm going to continue whether you like it or not, because like I said, I am only writing stories for fun, and I really don't care if you go around criticizing every story that I made. I will not delete any of them or stop writing unless I really want to.**

**~ice888cream**


	7. I must be daydreaming

**A/N This is an update for your information. I'm gonna make a quick note first. **

**Dear the first person, who reviewed to my story,**

**Have you ever heard of the saying: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything? And I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but you have the worst grammar ever. Seriously, oh no perci ded now? Did you even try use good grammar? Probably not.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Katie's Pov

Ugh. I hate having to plant strawberries, or grapes, or plant anything every day. I mean, it's fun, but when you have to do it every single second of your life. Then, it gets boring.

This morning, I was just watering the strawberries in the strawberry field, when a bunch of plants just started grabbing me a pulling me down.

At first, I thought that it was probably Miranda Gardener, my little sister. Apparently it wasn't.

I couldn't breathe; but then the plants started loosening. I heard snickering. I thought it was Travis.

But when I turned around to see brown eyes, I didn't see them. Instead, I saw a pair of sea green eyes.

Wow, I thought. I must be daydreaming. I admit that I am a bit tired. But I never daydream. I shuddered.

What's happening to me?


	8. Just one more little prank!

Percy's Pov

Ah… Hey! I won't prank anyone, promise! Well, there is one tiny exception for Chiron though. I'm going to talk to him, tell him I was the one pranking people, ask him to accept me back into Camp Half-Blood, and introduce myself to everyone, even though everyone already knows me. But before I do that, just let me pull one more little prank.

I walked over to Chiron and Mr.D. They were playing another round of pinochle. I used my awesome ghost powers, and shrieked so that I would sound like a little girl that was about to get eaten by a cobra.

I grabbed Mr. D's cards and Chiron's cards. Then, I switched them. I shuddered. I just realized that I was helping Mr.D win the game. Whatever. It was worth it.

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while! Anyways, Percy's chat with Chiron will probably be in the next few chapters. Bye!**


	9. A big dent on the Big House's wall

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Whenever I don't update in a while, I might tell you when I'll update again on my profile.**

Percy's Pov

Ok… Apparently Mr. D and Chiron didn't finish their round of pinochle, because I don't hear Mr.D shrieking like a little girl and yelling, "I told you that someday, I would beat you Chiron!"

As I accidently walked into the Big House's wall, I remembered something. I'm not a ghost anymore. Why? That's because I asked the Fates to do me a big favor and let me have a second chance in life. I was so happy that I almost hugged them to death. (It's not like the Fates could die anyway.)

Then, I realized something. I had made a humongous dent on the Big House's wall, and there was no way I could hide what I did.

Then, Chiron came out of the Big House. Uh oh.


	10. Seriously?

Percy's Pov

Holy Hera! I am in _**BIG**_ trouble. Just as Chiron turned around, I hid in a bush. Chiron trotted to the wall. He examined it.

"Mr.D, blow the conch horn. It seems that somebody made a dent in the Big House's wall. I'd bet you 500000000000 drachmas that the Stolls did it, but …. They wouldn't do something like this," Chiron said.

Mr.D grunted. "I'm not your servant, do it yourself."

I mentally face palmed for Chiron. The stupid conch horn was right next to the wine dude.

"Oh, and I think we have a little visitor hiding behind the bushes."

-_-….


	11. Mr D, AKA the wine dude

Percy's Pov

You've got to be kidding me. Now I have to make some random excuse about-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh yeah… I forgot about the prank where I put all different kind of spiders in the Athena cabin. Thank goodness that special somebody *cough Annabeth cough* screamed. Otherwise I would've been in big, big trouble.

I stepped out of the bush, just to stand face-to-face with angry Mr.D, A.K.A, the wine dude.


	12. Caught

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm really busy these days.**

**Percy's Pov**

I squeaked as Mr.D started to strangle me. I started to choke until I remembered that I could use my water powers again since I wasn't dead anymore.

I felt that familiar tug in my gut as fresh salt water from the Atlantic sprayed Mr. D's face.

I took the chance to run away. Wimp? No. Would you just let Mr.D strangle you? I didn't think so.

I kept on running until some grape vines wrapped themselves around my neck. I am dead for… Maybe.


	13. Déjà vu

Sorry! Another **A/N!  
>Dear po, or whatever,<strong>

**The only thing I have to say is that that is almost the same exact review somebody posted on one of my other stories… it was like déjà vu…..ha… anyways, I'm not deleting this story. I'm afraid that I'm not deleting any of my stories unless I really want to. Plus, I'm pretty sure that almost half of the writers on FanFiction started out like this. So basically you're insulting a lot of people out there… and if you didn't like my story, why'd you keep on reading it till' chapter 3? Think about it.**


	14. I am so doomed

"PEDRO JOHANNSSON!" Mr. D roared. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE US SUFFER, THINKING THAT YOU WERE DEAD!?"

"I-I just- just you know…. Uh…." As soon as I finished that sentence, I used my amazing water powers and teleported myself to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

I shrieked as soon as I saw a 9 eyed octopus, right in front of my face. Woah…These waters must be… poisoned or something. I swear that it was more surprised than I was. It probably thought, Amazing! A creature with only two eyes!

As it swam away, it squirted a gallon of ink onto my face. Why that little demon! I glared at it in frustration, but I decided not to do anything to it. If it hadn't squirted ink into his face, I would have squashed it with my weight. It was probably just instinct. I guess.  
>"This isn't over, octopus!" I yelled, my voice being muffled by the water.<p>

Then, a flash of purple light appeared. After the light dimmed, I realized that the person that created it was Mr. D.

**A/N Oh no! What will Percy do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. BOOYAH!

Percy's Pov

"Isupposeyoullkillmenowwontyouhehehehhehehhehehwellluhhhhhhhhhhhyeahhhhhhsorrymrdyouwouldntkillthesvioroftheuniversewouldyouhehehehehheihawkwardnesssyouprobablydontunderstandathingthatimsayingehlololthisisthegoodpartofbeingabletotalkreallyfastwithoutneedingtobreatejhiowehtho..."

Mr. D raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...Good... Day, sir. Uh... If I give you...Uh... Waddya want?"

Mr. D shrugged. "As long as it involves you cleaning horse stables for 8 months without your powers and anybody's help..."

That's how I ended up miserably cleaning up the horses' buisness. A few weeks later, as Mr. D was walking past me, I scooped up a pile of fresh manure, got on Blackjack, threw the manure on Mr. D's head, and flew away with Mr. D screaming my name in fury.

"BOOYAH!"


End file.
